FuturisticHub
FuturisticHub, first name possibly Steve, is an American Minecraft animator. He is best known as the creator of the Angry Minecraft series, the music video "Living in a Nightmare", a multitude of animations featuring non-Minecraft characters (such as Mario, Baldi, Michael Myers and Wreck-It Ralph), and the infamously controversial "Needed in Minecraft". FuturisticHub's videos are animated in Source Filmmaker, a free animation and motion graphics application by the Valve Corporation. As of May 2019, FuturisticHub has 2.0 million subscribers, making him 8th most subscribed Minecraft animation channel on YouTube. Feats In addition to his general subcount, FuturisticHub has more feats such as: *The most subscribed Minecraft-only animator who uses Source Filmmaker *The third most subscribed SFM Minecraft animator generally (behind Jaze Cinema and Typhoon Cinema, whose portfolios predominantly compromise other series) Characters used FuturisticHub often inserts characters from other intellectual properties into his animations as side characters. Although some of them are merely skins of Minecraft characters (eg. the Power Rangers), most of these characters tend to retain their 3D model appearance without a blocky style. *SpongeBob *Patrick *Mario *Sonic the Hedgehog *The Angry Birds *Michael Myers *Wreck-It Ralph *Baldi *The animatronics from Five Nights at Freddy's *Granny *Detective Pikachu *The Power Rangers *Shazam (Minecraft skin) *Aladdin *The Flappy Bird *The Minions from Despicable Me *Dame Tu Cosita *Thanos *Deadpool *Heavy *Fortnite skins *Shrek *Dr. Eggman *Son Goku *Elsa from Frozen *Pennywise (It) *Bendy *Harry Potter *Link *Jigglypuff *Peter Pan (Minecraft skin) *Sans *Kylo Ren (Minecraft skin) *The Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (Minecraft skins) *Jigsaw *The goat from Goat Simulator (Pilgor) *Sub-Zero and Raiden (both Minecraft skins) "Needed in Minecraft" Controversy FuturisticHub became the target of infamous drama in the summer 2016 "Needed in Minecraft" video. The video depicted FuturisticHub's Minecraft character engaging in pornographic intercourse with a female character, doing actions like anal sex and "sitting" while huffing and moaning without end. This video was not age-restricted and was thus available to everyone — additionally, while YouTube allows mild depictions of intercourse, the actions in FuturisticHub's video exceeded YouTube's restrictions and were deemed pornographic. One commenter even shared on how his five-year old brother saw the video after it somehow appeared on the YouTube Kids app, forcing his parents to explain to him what the characters were doing. In addition to tarnishing FuturisticHub's reputation, it led to a strike on his account for violation of YouTube's Community Guidelines, causing his channel and videos to become temporarily unavailable. His official Twitter was also nuked by the Twitter Staff and is still suspended at the moment, although no comment has ever been given on this matter by either FuturisticHub or Twitter's development team. Eventually, FuturisticHub continued the "Needed in Minecraft" series, but with age-restriction and less sexually explicit content, although it is still unsafe for work (NSFW). Trivia *FuturisticHub is good friends with FrediSaal Animations and MrBlockemz. *FuturisticHub's first videos were entirely unrelated to Minecraft; they included a showcase of a custom Master Chief model, Angry Birds animations and a teaser trailer about a UFO. Category:Animators Category:Content creators Category:YouTubers Category:YouTubers with over a million subscribers Category:Users of Source Filmmaker Category:Males